Moon Lizard
by whiteFLUFFYsnow
Summary: Luna takes an unexpected detour to help out one of the worlds most well known magizoologist.
1. Chapter 1

Any character that is a part of the Harry Potter universe is not owned by me.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Luna turns and smiled at Neville as the answer to his question. Neville Longbottom, war hero, teacher, and friend of Luna Lovegood. She was dressed for travel as well as wearing many different trinkets that she has gathered over the years.

"I mean, why America?" Neville looked uncomfortable waiting for Luna's portkey to New York to be activated for travel. She looked over at Neville and her large eyes started deep into Neville soul.

"The white river monster of course. Their breeding season is to be finishing up in a few days so to see them now is the best time." A faraway look overcame her eyes, seeing something that was not here. "It has been a long time since I have here for too long."

A confused look went over Neville face. "What exactly do you mean?"

A light laugh came through Luna lips. "Many have moved on with their lives and I am doing just the same."

"Could you not do it here with the rest of your friends nearby?"

"Do not worry Neville, I will be but a portkey away if you are so worried that you would not be able to visit me."

A sigh of acceptance escape Neville once he realize that he will not be able to convince the witch in front of him to changing her mind. It has been close to a decade since the war, but it has had lasting effects that were still felt by the people involved. "Well then try to write back as much as you can. Take time to enjoy America while you are there I guess."

A smile brighten Luna face with her eyes shinning bright. "I shall do so. Do you want me to send back some plants for the Hogwarts collection?"

"Don't try to put yourself in danger of just getting a sample," chuckled Neville, "Just try to be safe."

"I shall."

Luna turned her back to Neville with her luggage in her hand walking through the door that lead to the portkey take off. A circle ring laid in the center of the room with a worker standing off to one of to the side with a clip board in hand.

"Ms. Lovegood?"

"That is me."

"Your portkey is present in the center of the room. Once you touch it, the ring will teleport you to New York, any questions?"

A shake of her head gave enough of indication to the worker she was ready. The trinkets around her neck clinked together in echo replied to her answer.

"Very well have a nice trip to the magical community of the United States."

Luna bent down and took hold of the ring. Smoke started to encircle Luna and a smell of rotten fish started to cover the air. The worker went into high alert but by the time the smell was detected, Luna was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Any character that is a part of the Harry Potter universe are not owned by me

* * *

For Despert as he knew it was always dull. His house, even though it was made of the finest wood, was dark with no brightness. To keep the dullness away Despert did what his mother always told him would help: collect brightness. Oh the brightness always took away the dullness of his life. The tall one was nice enough to bring him some brightness. However it has been a few days since he had a new brightness to add to his home.

Despart had started to feel the dullness start to take over him again. For him it has been so long that the brightness that he has was also starting to dull as well. Despart started to make his way to the tall one's den. Normally he would not even attempt to invade what all that live here as being the tall ones private territory but Despart was at his wits end.

Despart entered the entrance the den and looked around. Confusion came to Despart for he could not see any signs of the brightness that the tall one always brought to him. True there was all sort of things here in the den but there was no sign of any brightness. Where would the tall one hide the brightness?

The den was not like the dens that Despart had or have seen other things live in. There was all sort of things lining the wall of the den and strange fallen trees all lined up inside. Some had other things on them but Despart did not like them since they were not the brightness. The closest thing to the brightness he savaged was the strange orange red leaves on top of the fallen tree.

One of the tree though was propped up as if to mimic a tree inside of the den. It was a strange site to Despart since it seemed strange to have a tree taken down only to just have it act like a tree again. There was not much else Despart found in the den and what might be on top of the tree that was not a tree was started to fuel his curiosity. Scurrying up the tree that was not a tree was simple enough since his own den was on a tree. However when he got to the top it was not a normal canopy but a strange crack. Taking his little paw he push as hard as he could and squeezed into the crack.

* * *

The first thing that Despart notice was the high number of tall ones that were running around in this strange area. It was strange seeing all of these tall people running around. A flash was caught in Despart view and he turned his head. There flying through the air was a piece of brightness. He had found it, so this is where the brightness the tall one brings for him!

Despart wiggled a few times to get through the crack in order to case the brightness that was getting away from him. How did the tall get through such a tight crack? Did tall one have abilities that even Despart not even know about? After a few more jerks Despart was finally free of the annoying crack. The brightness seemed to have landed in a strange container a ways away but it was not such trouble for Despart. His mom said he was always the quickest to move in the forest and he pride himself that he lived up to her expectations.

Despart made a mad dash towards where the brightness. There was many tall ones in the way of his movment towards the brightness but somehow he was able to get to the strange container and what a container it was! Inside the container was indeed the brightness that Despart saw earlier but there was an entire pile of them. A strange glint was seen in Despart small eyes. This was the largest amount of brightness that he has seen in a single place. A quickly as his little paws would go he grabbed each piece of brightness and put them in his pocket. They will stay safe there until he got back to his den.

Once the last piece of brightness was put into the pocket Despart has a look around. Surely if there was one pile of brightness here in the land of the tall ones there would be others as well. A strange feeling fell onto him as if one of the large winged ones were watching him and waiting for him to slip up. Searching for the winged ones he spotted his tall one but the eyes he saw reminded him of the winged ones. Was his tall one really a winged one? Was he really going to take him to the darkness that his mom warned him about? Fear creep down his body and he quickly began to run deep into the mass of tall ones to get away from the tall one with the eyes of the winged ones.

* * *

In the end he was right about the tall ones having more brightness. They did not keep it hidden like he did but they wore it in the open. They must have been doing that so they can so it to him to take. Why would you keep the brightness out like so if it would only be taken by something else? No, it was better to hide the brightness so no one would know that you would have the brightness as well.

There was no contest to Despart from taking the brightness from each of the tall ones. Only in one occasion was there a guardian that was keeping an eye on his brightness he was showing off and Despart decided not to mess with them. He already had so much brightness so it was alright for the guardian to keep the one that he had.

Unfortuantly the dark tall one caught up to him into the brightness den. Lucky he was not taken to the darkness like he thought the dark tall one would take him. The one problem he had was that the dark tall one took _all_ of his brightness, ALL OF IT! Even the first brightness he was able to get his paws on when he first went through the crack was taken from him. Why would the dark tall one do such a thing, he had earned those pieces of brightness.

After taking all of the brightness away the dark tall one put him back into his own den beyond the crack. Despart tried crawling back up the tree that was not a tree again to try to find a crack but it did not exist anymore. Where did the crack go?

The dark tall one would pay for what he did to him, he worked so hard collecting all of the brightness and in just a matter of minutes it was taken all of the way.

The crack appeared again after what felt forever to the small nibbler. Despart had decided to wait at the base of the tree that was not a tree to see if the crack would appear again. After waiting almost forever it came back. Some of the other creature that lived outside of the dark tall one den were coming closer to inspect but Despart did not care, he had a crack now and he was going to go back to the tall ones world to reclaim what was his.

* * *

Despart did not know where he was going. None of the landscape made sense to him and look so different then when he last went through the crack. None of these tall ones had any brightness on them like the other ones did and it was starting to make him scared. Maybe he should not of left after the dark tall one put him back, but he was wrong to take away all of the brightness he had. What he really wanted now was just to go back to the dark tall one, but he could not see him anywhere.

A strange sound came from behind Despart. It was not the normal sound of the tall ones walking around, instead it had an almost light chime to it. The sound became louder with a strange footfall to the other tall ones. Turning around Despart looked to find out where the strange sounds were coming from.

The only way to describe this tall one was brightness.

They had brightness from top to foot. Despart did not know there was so many types of brightness but this tall one wore them all.

The bright tall one then began to start to make sounds. Even their voice was brightness. They must be the Brightness. To tell himself the truth, if he never did get back to his den, at least he will be with Brightness.

Maybe this brightness will not fade like the others.

* * *

A women wearing strange bright coloring and light blond hair was bending down on the sidewalk. Many of the people around her were ignoring her as they went about rushing and hoping to get to their homes as quickly as they can. If they were actually paying attention they would see a strange black creature in her hand with a strange star-stuck look to its face. If were listen closer they would had heard her light voice ask the strange creature.

"Hello Mr. Nibbler, what are you doing so far away from home like me?"


End file.
